1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a composite cathode active material, a method of preparing the same, and a cathode and a lithium battery including the composite cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
To be suitable for use in small and high-performance devices, high energy density may be regarded as an important factor for lithium batteries, in addition to small-size and light-weight characteristics. To be utilized in the field, such as electric vehicles, high capacity and stability of a lithium battery at a high temperature and a high voltage may be important.